


Care

by EldritchSandwich



Series: DC United [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, F/F, Fluffy Sandwich, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: Harley takes care of Ivy for a change.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: DC United [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964518
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Care

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Bare feet padded across the cracked tile floor, spring green with bright red toenails; the woman attached to them was wearing a sleek evening gown made to resemble—or very possibly actually made out of—the petals of a giant tiger lily, equally red fingernails stroking slowly up and down the spotted orange curve of her stomach. She looked up at the panty-clad blonde strung up between her vines with a smirk. "Another curious little gnat, drawn by the sweet smell of my flytrap?"

Harley Quinn chuckled nervously as she squirmed against the vines slithering up her arms and legs and growing tighter every time she did. "I, uh...I was just lookin', honest. You got some cool stuff around here, and—"

"Oh, so you're a thief?" Poison Ivy said with a cruel smile as the vines tightened. "Would you like to know what I do to thieves, little fly?"

"Hey, I didn't say I was yeeeow!" Harley's hips shot forward, the smack of a vine whipping the back of her bare thigh echoing through the abandoned florist's shop. Another vine took advantage of the motion to weave itself in and out of the legs of Harley's little red panties before yanking back, thorns shredding them to scraps and leaving her completely exposed. "Wh...what are you gonna do to me?" Harley asked, voice quivering. Poison Ivy smirked.

"What I do to all pests." She turned around, shrugging her shoulders as the dress effortlessly wilted and fell away to reveal her hard, tight cheeks and the backs of her lean thighs. She glanced over her shoulder, and the vines tightened. "Feed you to my plants..."

Harley moaned as more vines began to climb up her legs and chest, rubbing at her wet slit and hard nipples. Another wrapped around her throat, and Harley gurgled as it started to tighten. The vines squeezed tighter, pulsed faster, Harley's hips rolling and her eyes rolling back in her head as the vine around her throat tightened, choking her harder and harder as the one between her legs plunged into her dripping—

She dropped to the floor.

When she looked up, gasping and blinking in confusion, it was to find Ivy hunched over on her knees, shaking. "Red?"

"Watermelon! Watermelon!" Ivy snapped, and Harley sat back.

"Okay. Hey, okay. We're done, it's okay. We're done." Harley crept forward, trying to get within Ivy's view without touching her. "Red? What is it?"

Ivy shook her head. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't think..."

Harley frowned. She'd never seen Ivy like this. "Hey, it's okay. Can I...is it okay if I touch you?" Ivy nodded weakly, and relaxed a little when Harley's hand gently reached out to caress her lower back. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ivy took a deep breath. "It was the choking." Harley said nothing, just waited for her to get her thoughts in order. "When you asked I didn't even think about it. But...when you started struggling, I just...he used to do that to you. He almost killed you like that, I remember, and now I was the one choking you, hurting you, just like he did, and I—"

"Oh, Red! Shh, shh." Harley pressed her warm chest against Ivy's back, brushing a kiss against the back of her neck. "Pammy, it's okay. I...I trust you. I know you'd never, ever hurt me."

"But what if I do, what if something happens and I—"

"Well then I'll beat the shit outta you," Harley said casually, and Ivy chuckled in surprise. "I'm serious. Nobody ever gets to hurt me like that again. You got me there, Pammy. And I'm never going back." She kissed Ivy's neck again. "That's why I wanted you to do it. You're the only person I know I'd be safe with." Ivy nodded, and Harley kissed her again. "I love you, Pammy."

Ivy's shoulders relaxed. "I love you, Harley," she murmured.

Harley's hands slid gently to her waist. "Come on. Why don't we take a bath, maybe have some tea?"

Ivy smiled as she let Harley help her to her feet. "You know, I'm supposed to be the one taking care of you..."

Harley snorted in mock offense. "Hey! I got a doctorate in this shit, thank you very much!"

Ivy's eyebrows rose. "You've got a doctorate in BDSM?"

Harley's nose wrinkled. "Nngh, yeah I guess you're right. That's more Bane's specialty."

Ivy burst out laughing.


End file.
